This is a cross-sectional and longitudinal study to examine the relationship between metabolic alterations (e.g. increased resting energy expenditure), body composition (DEXA, BIA, D20, bromide), and HIV RNA levels (bDNA, RT-PCR) in HIV-infected men and women. The effect of experimental alterations in viral burden on metabolic parameters will also be examined.